Planet Olietus
by MajesticBurn
Summary: End of Cybertron When the team arives on a strange planet, Some of the 'bots start seeing people known to have died in the Battle of Swier City, but is this planet and was that battle all it seems? Chapter 4 up
1. Prologue

The Prologue of a story idea, this chapter is Amicruw looking back on her creation, and how her history ties with Cybertron.

She's looking back from shortly after the Cybertronians left to bring the Cyber Planet Keys to far off worlds.

Yeah, tell me what you think!

* * *

Planet Olietus

Prologue

Where should I begin?

Well, I suppose the beginning is a good start.

Almost ten Billion years ago, before our dimension came into existence, the old dimension began to die; it was torn by war, creatures slowly devouring it. The survivors knew the only way to get rid of them was to destroy their dimension.

To survive, each of the survivors made their own dimension. Before the survivors went into their new dimension, they created scouts to determine the safety of their new home.

The survivor named Primacron created two scouts; Primus and Unicron. They were both under his control, despite having been given their own minds. Once Primacron felt safe, he moved to the new dimension. He then altered his creations, making them the first transformers.

Unicron however was not grateful, his spark and Primus' were designed the same, but Primus was a protector, Unicron a destroyer. They ran off, destined to battle each other for most of their lives. Primacron feared for his safety, so he created a being like the monsters that destroyed his own home, a creature of pure energy, Tornatron, who, alike Unicron, rebelled.

That was why Primacron created me; to protect him from Tornatron. After Tornatron was eliminated, Primacron granted me the freedom my brothers gained on their own; he merely asked he live on my Planet form.

I found Primus while looking around the dimension, and saw he had created transformers, and disguised himself as their planet to protect them from Unicron. I was awed; he put himself at risk to give them a shot at living, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps.

And I did.

Once Primus' transformers became at war with themselves, I knew I had to do something.

I sent one of my creations to Primus, to Cybertron, Eujiia Avert Micruw; the leader of my creations, to spread rumors of a place without war, a place where all Transformers could live in peace.

The Neutrals were the first to swarm to me, then, for a long time, Cybertron's inhabitants spent all their time and energy to fighting each other, so once again, I sent my creations leader, Eujiia Siege Micruw, and she found people of influence, and managed to get those who couldn't defend themselves, like the old and sparklings, not to mention other defenseless 'bots, and those who swore to guard them.

I hear that the battles on Cybertron have stopped, Eujiia Cavet Micruw, the current leader of my creations, is skeptical, she pointed out that they stopped fighting before, so we haven't told the refugees, most of them have lives here anyway, but we don't want anyone getting hurt.

I'll protect them as much as I can.

And I will.

* * *

So? How's the opening? Trust me, it's gonna be good. 

Hasbro owns everything except the ideas, my plot, and my characters.

Yeah, so what do you think?


	2. Promise

This chapter takes place about five million years ago on a shuttle leaving Cybertron, enjoy!

* * *

Planet Olietus

Promise

What do you tell a sparkling that needs hope, when there is little to give them? I looked down at my brother's sparkling that day, her little green optics staring at me, begging for me to tell her that her Comility will get better, that my brother will be fine on his own. How do I tell her that both her creators may die?

"Uncle Ultra?"

Her little voice, so afraid and lonely even melts my war-hardened spark, "Yes Arie?"

"Comility is gonna be okay, but what about Demority?"

She seems so sure her primary will be okay, but why is she so worried about my brother? "He was never injured sweetheart, he'll be fine."

She pouted and shook her head, "I know his body's okay! I mean his spark!"

My optics flickered, and I picked her up, letting her rest her head on my shoulder, "He's going to be fine. His spark knows you're alright, so he won't lose hope." She looked up at me solemnly, she's so much like her secondary, "He's fine."

"Will I ever see him again?"

I petted her head, "Arie… I don't think you will, I don't think any of us will, I wish we would, but I doubt it."

She sighed, shaking her head, "I'm gonna miss him, I already miss him…"

A older mech entered the room, looking at me, "Ultra Magnus?"

"Yes Alpha Trion?" I look at him earnestly, "How is she?"

"Elita-One's fine son. It may take her a while to regain system use, her energy is going elsewhere." My optics flickered at him, asking my own secondary for an explanation, "Much of her energy was expelled when she used her special power to give us more time to evacuate, but now, nearly all the rest is still being drained from her."

A panic I still can't describe swept me, was Arie going to lose her primary when she was still so young? "You mean she's losing all her energy?"

"Yes, but not in vein."

I'm sure the look on my face was quizzical, "What do you mean?"

"The energy of a primary must be drained for the sake of the new spark residing within her."

My optics must have tripled in size, "You mean she's with spark?"

"A little mech's spark to be exact."

Arie looked up, "I'm gonna have a little brother?" Alpha Trion nodded, just as Arie looked sadly to the floor, "He's never gonna know Demority…"

"He might sweetie, someday."

"I hope so."

A turquoise femme looked out from behind the door, "Ariel Pax sweetie, your Comility is awake, and she wants to see her little femme."

The femme giggled, "Thank you Beta!" I looked at my primary, she always knows what to do to make things better.

A purple and black femme peered at us, glaring at me, "You're brother's more trouble to my creation than he was ever worth."

I rolled my optics, "Dementia, you should be happy that your creation is going to have two creations of her own. A rare thing no matter what."

"That aft doesn't deserve my sparkling's sparklings."

I felt a bitterness I often feel when dealing with Dementia, ever-bitter toward the Cybertronian warriors since her bondmate, who had been one of them, was destroyed when Elita was still young, "He loves Ariel as much as Elita! And I'm sure he'd love his son just as much if he had the chance!"

She snorted at me, "Don't be surprised that I am not comforted by the idea that he loves them as much as my daughter, whom I'm not entirely sure he loves at all!"

I sighed, "Whatever."

Arie skipped out of the med room, "Comility wants to see everyone." She reached up at me and I carried her back into the room.

The pink femme laying on the med table seemed to be dozing, "Elita-One… Are you alright?"

She smiled at me, "I'm fine brother." I smiled back at her, since she bonded to my brother she had become my sister, as is Cybertron custom, "I'm glad everyone's okay."

"We're glad you're alright too." I whispered.

She looked at Arie, "Sweetheart, would you mind waiting outside by yourself a few clicks?" The little femme stuck out her oral probe and scampered off to the outside room, Elita sighed, "We can't hide from the war forever."

Dementia patted Elita's shoulder, "I know."

"If they do find us… I don't want them to know. Especially not Optimus." I felt so guilty at Optimus Prime's name, my brother who, in an instant, lost all of us in a flash, "If he does find us, he can't know."

Alpha Trion's optics flickered, "What are you saying."

"He can never know about the sparkling, my name has to be One from now on, as far as people know, same with Arie; that has to be her only name. If he ever finds us…" Her words seemed jumbled and unclear, her low energy levels were becoming.

I could feel my optics widen, "Elita, are you saying you want to just… disappear?"

"Yes, and I don't want my sparklings to know any of you is related to them." She looked each of us in the optics, she just wanted us to help her protect her sparklings, "Please."

How could we say no?

* * *

I don't own Tramsformers, Hasbro does, I own the concept, Dementia, Ariel Pax, and the here unnamed sparkling. I hope you like it so far, I'll get chapter 2 up ASAP, but I make no promises (I do have highschool after all, and a christmas party to organize for next weekend) So, tell me what ya think! 


	3. In Their Optics

Sorry for the long wait, stuff just kept comming up, then I decided to go in a whole other direction, then yeasterday I had my wisdome teeth removed. So, I don't own transformers, I own the setting and characters not owned my hasbro.

* * *

Planet Olietus

In Their Optics

I find myself weeping in my quarters again, my mate is in so much pain…

This is different than his usual pain, injuries and confusion. This time, he fears for the lives of his friends. Our bond was broken so long ago… but I still feel him every time he's hurt or afraid.

His pain was so great the day we made him think we were destroyed. Fortunately, at the time I was to weak to cry, he couldn't because he was still in a war, and warriors don't cry. Not with anyone but their bondmate.

A knocking at my door grabs my attention for a moment, but is quickly replaced with a wave of guilt from my mate; he thinks that whatever friends of his are in danger, are his fault.

I force myself to the door, and open it to see my second creation, his red and blue armor make him look so much like his secondary… I'm so glad to live in the same city sect as my family, and my mate's family too, I love them all so much.

I suddenly realize I've been staring at my sparkling in the doorway for a while, I can almost feel my naturally pink face redden, "Sorry Two!" I shake my head to clear it of his secondary's thoughts, "Is something wrong? Sweetie"

He shakes his head, "No-no, not at One, I just wanted to see if you'd have time for a cup of energon with us?"

I feel a weak smile cross my face, "You want me to help out with Star and Hunter."

He shook his again head nervously, "No, not at all, I just want them to spend more time with you is all."

A sudden ripping torturous pain clutched my spark; Two's words became fuzzy in my panic. I grab hold of the doorway, resting my head on the wall, his face is blurred in my confusion, his optics the only thing viable to me, including the concern in them.

"Primary?" His voice is so distant… "Are you alright?"

My head suddenly clears; whatever demon my mate is fighting is out of his mind, "I... Will be…" I shake my head again, and feel my creation wrap his arms around my waist.

"Primary; you need rest. I'll bring the sparklings to visit you later."

I leaned away from my boy, "I'm fine now Two, don't worry I want to see them."

He shook his head, "I'll call Arie, and have her take care of you today. She's coming to visit, and maybe we can-"

I glance around my garage; it was a pitiful attempt to be cheery when I rarely am. I hate lying to my creations, pretending their secondary is still dead, pretending I have no fear that he'll find us; that he'll have to know the truth that our sparklings will have to know the truth.

Two might look like his secondary, and have a similar sense of color schematics, but his spark is so timid and caring, so different from him, whereas his sister is her own femme; strong, determined, sometimes naive, so alike her secondary.

I feel him place me on my bunk, hugging my shoulders, "I love you Comility; rest up alright?"

I could only nod as he left to find his sister. I find myself staring at my armor, burned black when my mate was destroyed almost a galaxy away, because of that I look so much like my own Primary, Dementia. I wish I could tell my mate everything I wish I could.

A gentle tap from the door reached my audios, then Arie's voice reached me, "One? May I come in?"

"You're always welcome here Arie." I hear her footsteps approaching, the door to my rest quarters open with her silver frame in the door.

"What happened?"

I bit my lip component, "I… I just got dizzy is all, your brother worries too much."

She sat down next to me, our armor almost entire opposites, "You don't have to lie to me Comility."

I looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

She put her head on mine, "One, I know the truth. I know why you endure so much pain." She brushed my helmet lovingly, my little girl, "I know Demority's alive."

I jumped away, her turquoise optics stern, "Arie, you're insane!"

"I might not remember my real name, your real name, or my Secondary's, but I do remember this-" her optics narrowed, "I remember that Ultra Magnus, our "family friend" is Secondary's brother, Alpha Trion and Beta are my Secondary's creators, I know that my Demority, that he is leader of the Autobots, and I can learn everything I know from them, and everyone one will know."

Arie looked into my optics like she has been keeping this in for a long time, "Arie, I was just trying to protect you."

"Then tell me the fragging truth!"

Her couth language struck a cord all the way to my spark, she is dead serious, "Your real name is Ariel Pax, your brother's is Orion Pax-Two, it is on each of your public records, mine is Elita-One."

"And my Secondary?"

"As you know he is a Prime, a leader of the Autobots… current leader of the Autobots… Optimus Prime."

A smirk crossed her face, "I guess I'm just like him then. If he finds us, will you be able to look him in the optics?"

She knows I can't, so why does she bother asking other than to provoke my fears?

* * *

Any thoughts? Let me know, I only own Ariel Pax(Arie), Orion Pax-Two(Two), Dementia, the planet and the plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I'll get the next chapter us As soon as I can, hopefully by the end of the week.

Thanks!


	4. Where am I?

Ha! I knew I could get this up quick! I'm working on Ch.4. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it took place on Olietus durring the Cybertron episode: Critical, this one takes place about, oh, say a year after Cybertron ended, once again on Olietus. I don't own Hasbro's people, just the planet, setting, and my characters.

* * *

Planet Olietus

Where am I?

...The last thing I remember was the impact. The next thing I knew was the sound of sparklings laughing. My optics jolted online, as I looked around I saw my scout team awakening around me too.

"Is everyone alright? Respond!" I called. A pink and white femme looked up from the floor, quickly checking her systems, "Override?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Sir, check on the others."

"Leo Breaker? Red Alert? Evac? Professor Suzuki?"

A gold lion-bot growled in a low tone, "I'm fine Sir."

A white bot that had an obvious emergency vehicle alt-mode looked up from the far corner of the room called, "I'm alright Sir."

The helicopter-bot sat up, a human woman with black hair protected under him. The bot looked at her to make sure she was alright before saying, "Lucy and I are fine, what about you Optimus?"

"I'm fine." The giggle of young sparklings again reached my audios, I look toward the air-lock, "Did anyone else hear that?"

Lucy nodded, "It sounded like children…"

Gasps and cries came from the sparklings, one of them shouting, "Freia! Freia! It wasn't debris, it was a scout pod!"

The scanner struggled to come online, a turquoise femme on the screen, glimmering maroon optics looking suspiciously at their ship, she was with at least two dozen sparklings(all silver), she tried to call out but her timid voice was raised and cracked, "Everyone behind me! I'll call for help, and…"

A red, blue and white mech ran up behind her, "Freia! Are you alright? What about the sparklings?"

The femme sighed in relief, "Two! How did you…?"

"I was gonna surprise you. Take the sparklings back to the city; I'll see if the organisms onboard survived."

He pushed his helmet, and a visor dropped over his blue optics, scanning the ship. He looked back to the femme, "There are five bots and an organic onboard; I'm going to see if any of them are injured- I already called for backup."

The femme grabbed his wrist, "Be careful Two!"

Two patted her hand, "I'll be fine, get the sparklings somewhere safe."

Optimus pushed the button to open the door, holding his hands where they could be seen by the frightened Transformers. Freia yelped and his behind Two, she tried to seem brave for the sparklings, "Do you mean us, these sparklings, or our planet any harm?"

Optimus shook his head, "No, not at all! We're explorers, that's all, we were just scouts, are friends are waiting for us around the planet, if we could just-"

He folded his arms, but held tight to his gun, it appeared to be non-lethal, but still dangerous, "Does any member of your crew need medical assistance?"

"No, we're all fine, besides, we have our own medic." My team walked out from behind me, "We apologize if we caused those sparklings any distress."

A small femme looked at me, "I've never met off-worlders!" Her violet optics glowed, what are other planets like?"

Two put a hand on the femme's shoulder, "Star, you have too met off-worlders before, you live in Little Cybertron for the sake of the titans!"

Lucy blinked, "Little Cybertron?"

Two nodded, "A lot of Cybertronian runaways and refugees live in our sect. My family is Cybertronian as a matter of fact."

Star shook her head, "They've all lived here for what, 800000 Vorons?"

"More like 71428 vorons sweetie."

Lucy looked to me, "Voron?"

"Each voron is about 84 earth years, so he's talking about approximately six million earth years." I whisper to her.

A tiny sparkling mech looked up to him, his little purple optics looking at Star, "Star, you're silly! We don't know no onw who's 800000 vorons old! That's ridiculous old!"

Several silver and colored mecks appeared from the strange foliage, "Two, you alright? What about you sparklings?" A green lead bot shouted.

"We're fine, they appear to be just lost explorers."

"Oh?" the mech hissed, "Then what are those insignias on them- that symbol of the Autobots!"

A blue bot snorted, "Relax, worst that can happen is they get into a little fight with off-world Decepticons."

The green mech hissed, "Cybertronians can't be trusted."

Optimus blinked, "Where are we?"

The blue bot shook his head, "You're on Olietus, sister planet of Cybertron."

"Sister planet?" Red Alert inquired, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Perhaps the Council will explain it to you, but not us." A yellow femme growled, gesturing to a barely visible path, "The Council must decide if you are a threat at all to us or not."

I nod, gesturing my team to come with us; I look to Red Alert, "Leave the others a note incase they find the ship."

He sighed, "I already did Sir, I left the message while you were speaking to them. Now let's just go."

Evac picked up Lucy and placed her on his shoulder, "You alright riddin' up here?"

She smiled at him, "Sure beats trying to keep up with you guys."

Leo Breaker growled, "Can we just _go_ already?"

Freia looked to Two, "You'd best leave a message if you aren't going to make it back to the garage before second sunset."

He waved his had dismissively, "You worry too much."

"You don't worry enough." She smiled, shooing the sparklings down a different path, "Come along now, we still have a lot of fun planned today!"

One of the sparklings stuck out her oral probe, "What's more fun than seeing off-worlders who just landed?"

One of the silver-white or colorless adult femmes shook her head, "Not so fun when you have to do paperwork after words."

I look behind me to see a few of the bots are trying to push us along, clearly becoming impatient, "Alright, we're going." I say calmly, trying not to worry my team.

I sigh in exasperation as we finally reached the edge of the strange forest, a blue and silver mech who looked oddly familiar to me sitting at the edge of the city. He looked up and froze when he saw our insignias. He stood up, looking at Two, "Are they dangerous?"

"They don't appear to be. Besides, we've all heard that the wars ended."

"I was a warrior on Cybertron once boy, the war has ended many times, four times this voron alone!" It suddenly hits me where I've heard his voice before, but he isn't done talking, so I must wait to speak, "Cybertron has always been torn, and it's people always will be."

Two folded his arms, "Alpha and Beta have always said that Cybertron still has hope!"

I clear my throat, gaining the blue mech's attention, "Ultra Magnus?" I inquire, already knowing the answer.

He jumped away from me, apparently in shock, "Optimus Prime?!" I nodded, his optics grew wider, "But you're dead!"

My optics narrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about brother?"

"You're dead, we know you died!"

I shook my head, "I was, for a time, but the Matrix revived me."

His hands encircled my neck, I held a hand up to my team to let them know he wasn't going to cause me serious damage, "Then why in the name of Primus have you been draining her spark's energy?!"

"Whose?" I choke, not understanding his question.

"Don't play dumb with me Orion!"

Two pulled Magnus off of me, shaking his head, "You leave him alone now friend, whatever is going on you may tell the council to see if it effects their verdict, but cause him unnecessary harm, and it'll be your head on the stand."

"Fine. Lets just go."

I rest my hand on my brother's shoulder, "What have I done in this long time to make you so angry?"

His icy glare chilled my very spark, "You'll find out soon enough…_ brother_."

* * *

Okay, I know Magnus is kinda coming off harsh on his big brother, but all will be explained soon enough, so let me know what you think. And I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Silent Confession

Okay, this is just a little blurb from inside the mind of Ultra Magnus moments after the last chapter, kinda the "ultamit betrayl" from a brother sorta thing. Really Sorry it's taking me so stinking long to post- I keep getting ahead of myself, and don't get around to writing the chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Planet Olietus

Silent Confession

I feel like such a fool- I should have known Optimus wouldn't stay dead; yet I…

I of all bot's should have been most loyal to him in his death; he will be my brother much longer than either of us function, but I still…

I can't even look directly into his optics, he might somehow know. I should never have betrayed the trust of the dead. Now my guilt can fully take hold, I should just thank the matrix I don't speak each of my thoughts.

I remember the cycle I found out he died, the cycle I betrayed my own brother, like it were just last cycle…

I was bringing Elita-One some energon, she had locked herself in her garage for a while, and was worried about her.

Oh how things may have been different if I had already met my Auror, if I had my one then, then perhaps-

No sense in thinking that. Seeing her broken on the floor, broken and grey bonding bracelet in her hands, I doubt Auror could have done anything to stop it.

I remember grabbing her shoulders, listening to her describe his death, just trying to comfort her.

I have no clue how it happened.

How I ended up in her bunk that night.

But I did.

I interfaced with my brother's one.

The last thing I should have done.

I feel more guilty than I could have imagined possible before this.

I'm not even allowed to tell him she's alive.

Besides, if he did know he's wring my neck, and I'd never live to meet my own sparkling- not that he's getting to know who his own are.

He met he son and is oblivious to the similarities between them.

Though he'd likely recognize his daughter as soon as he would look into her optics, not to mention she is so alike him.

Brother; I'm sorry I betrayed you the way I did, you would be less insulted if I had shot you in the back, it was a foolish mistake, and Primus keep you from ever finding out.

* * *

If you didn't get what Magnus did- I'm not telling you. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
